Marisol James
Main Plot Role A former Professor at Hogwarts, Marisol was present at the attack in Wales, when the Order of the Dragon first began to burn the all new wizarding village to the ground. Major Event Participation Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) Basics Character's Full Name: Marisol Elena Maria James Nickname: '''Mari, Sunny '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Spanish Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): Sea and sun Why was the character given this name?: Because her handler liked it No particular reason Does the character like their name? Yep Eye Color: Brown Glasses needed?: Nope Hair Color & Length: Dark brown/black, mid-back Build & Body Type: Average Skin Tone: Olive/Tan Height: 5'8"/173cm Weight: 127 lbs./57.6kg Birthday: December 9th Astrological Sign: Capricorn Place of Birth: Barcelona, Spain Places the Character has lived: Barcelona, Spain London, England Current residence: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Nationality: Spanish/English Native Language(s): Spanish and English Accent Present? If so what accent?: Slight Spanish accent Pets: Joey (cat) and Sam (eagle owl) Wand: Ivy with Phoenix Feather, 11 1/4" Blood Status: Muggleborn Social Class: Upper as a child, Middle since age 9 Special Talents/Skills: *Fluent in Spanish and English *Has been drawing since she was 3 *Has a photographic memory Mannerisms or Habits: *Tends to talk in Spanish when she's excited or nervous *Blushes when she's trying to hide something *Chews on the end of her pen/pencil/quill when she's thinking Childhood Background Mother: Teresa Delgado Father: Tyler James Siblings: Taryn James Other Relatives? Stepmother: Alexis James Childhood Friends: Poor Mari's handler never gave much thought to this and therefore doesn't have a good answer. Relationship with Family Members: Marisol is super close to her sister, the two having bonded instantly even though they didn't meet until Mari was nine and Taryn was fourteen. She's also close to her dad and gets on really well with her stepmother, she calls Alexis 'Mum' and calls Teresa 'Mother'. Her relationship with her mother is fairly strained because the woman highly disapproves of all things magical and thus sees her daughter as flawed because Marisol is a witch. Best Memory of Family: Her first trip to Diagon Alley with her sister. The place absolutely fascinates Marisol and she loved dragging Taryn all over the place while she explored it all. Worst Memory of Family: Her mother shipping her off to London to live with her father after her first incident with accidental magic. Marisol loves her dad, sister and stepmom but it still hurt to be sent away. Family Quirks or Secrets: I'll come back to this if I ever think of anything good. Important Experiences/Injuries: Meeting her sister for the first time when she was nine. Places Visited as a Child: Madrid, Spain; Rome, Italy; Naples, Italy; Paris, France Enemies: Marisol... enemies... don't make me laugh Hometown Atmosphere: Marisol grew up near Barcelona, Spain. When she was nine she moved to London to live with her dad, sister and stepmother. Childhood Room Appearance: In Barcelona her room was white with pink curtains and bedspread and white furniture. In London she shared with her sister so the room was various shades of purple with posters, pictures, etc. around the room and then Marisol had a tie-dye pink bedspread. Schooling House: Hufflepuff Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Favorite Class & Why: Potions. Marisol's the kind of person who likes the precision that potions requires. Every measurement and movement has to be precise and it gives her the same feeling she gets whenever she pulls out her sketchbook or paints. Least Favorite & Why Class: Astronomy. Her fear of heights made going to class pure torture so she was never fond of it. Clubs? N/A Quidditch? Never going to happen. Marisol's phenomenally afraid of heights. Prefect or TA? Nope OWL Scores by Class: Ancient Runes - O Arithmancy - O Astronomy - E Charms - O Potions - O Transfiguration - O Herbology - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - E History of Magic - O NEWT Scores by Class: Ancient Runes - O Arithmancy - O Charms - O Potions - O Transfiguration - O Herbology - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - E History of Magic - O Personality During School: Friendly, fun, nice Friends: Miley Campbell Favorite Professor & Why: Her Potions professor because she loved the subject. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Her flying teacher because let's face it having someone continually make you get on a broom when you're terrified of heights is not the best way to make friends. Significant experiences during school: Best memory from school: Getting sorted into the same house as her sister and meeting Miley because of it. Worst memory from school: In her third year her grandfather died and her mother tried to force her to leave Hogwarts and return to Spain. Favorite place in the castle: The Hufflepuff Common Room Favorite place outside the castle: The Lake Favorite place in Hogsmeade Honeydukes Least favorite place in the castle: The Astronomy Tower Least favorite place outside the castle: The Cliffs Least favorite place in Hogsmeade The Hog's Head Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Single If Married, Dragon Year Married? N/A Honeymoon Location (If taken): N/A Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? N/A Spouse/Significant Other's Name: N/A Length of Relationship: N/A How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? N/A Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: Enemies: Is she capable of making those? Career Career: Currently unemployed and traveling Job Description: Whatever she wants Job Satisfaction: Decent, she's about ready to settle back down again though. Coworkers: N/A Relationship with Coworkers: N/A Income Level: N/A Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Has her own and uses it for her travels. Previous Careers: Artist, Potion Professor Dream Job: Potions Professor Will they get it? Why or why not? She did but she got rather restless and unsure of herself so she left. Memorable Quotes Friends & Relationships Her half-sister is Taryn James, and she is additionally friends with Miley Richards, her best friend since first year, and Colleen Hughes, a former student of hers.